Seashells and Sunshine!
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: Sun, sea ... it's summer, even for our dear guys of Castle Bleck, who decided to take a vacation! So many one-shots daily to see what life is at sea from their point of view! NOW COMPLETE AND WITH A BONUS CHAPTER! separated, check!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Starts a new story! Yeahhhhh! :D**

**This story is already finished ... Every day at 10.00 hours ITALIAN (see ye your time zone) I will put a new part!**

**The name, Seashells and Sunshine, was made by Fezzes64! :DD**

**Since I was two weeks at sea, I thought about making a new FF with a week of the sea for our band Bleck! xD**

**What do you think? Read! R&R!**

_**[Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo characters blah blah blah. I only own my OC Sofia Stella, who is rarely going to appear.]**_

* * *

-06.31.12-

_*flashback*_

_Dimentio was walking down the hallway, headed towards the room of Nastasia. "Who knows what place she chose for the holidays this year," he wondered._

_He knocked once, twice, three times._

_He entered._

_Nastasia was lying in bed, asleep._

_Next to her, on a chair, the Count, who was also asleep._

_Dimentio took a step. Count awoke._

_"What's going on here?"_

_"Nastasia is not well, said sadly Count Bleck"_

_"Ok, then I'll pass later to ask about the holidays."_

_"Oh, almost forgot: she has no time to program it, then it's your turn this year added the Count Bleck"_

_"To me!" Dimentio looked bad. "But I do not do this kind of thing!"_

_"Get help from someone else, concluded Count Bleck"_

_Dimentio lost patience and left teleporting._

_Then he had an idea._

_"Hello?" "Stella, there's place for a week at sea?" "Sure, how many are you?" "I, the Count, Nastasia, Mimi, Mr.L and O'Chunks ... We are 6 "" Okay, see you at the beginning of July! "_

Now Dimentio was walking down the corridor, headed for the "meeting room". Was holding in his hands a leaflet with all the information he needed, he knew he had to be all perfectly organized or Nastasia would have had a throbbing headache, as had happened several times.

He opened the door and entered triumphantly.

Mimi first started the interrogation. "Where are we going this year Dimmy?"

Dimentio was ready for that question. He opened the brochure. "Here," he said, pointing to the sheet. "At sea, in Italy, on the Adriatic coast"

And from there started the hurricane.

"I will take the sunglasses?" Churches Mr.L.

"The polka-dot dress I put on makes me seem weight in water?" Said Mimi.

"What do good to eat?" "How many days will we be?" "As I would look like with a tan?" "It will be really hot?" "There will be good films on TV?" "How to ..

Nastasia called attention. "Dimentio, how are we going to pass unnoticed among the people?" she asked.

Dimentio saw that he had flown over a very small, indeed enormous, particular.

"With the magic," he said, using it as a last resort.

He waved his hand, disguising their appearance to that of normal people.

Every human person would see them like humans, but between them they would see themselves, as always.

Mimi looked around and saw no changes.

Instead what every person could see was: Mimi was low, with curly blond hair; Nastasia was taller than her, with smooth and blue hair, and pale skin, the Count was very high and with tufts of hair blacks that sprang out of the hat; O'Chunks was less heavy than usual but with large muscles, an enviable tan and a strand of hair on his head; Dimentio had blacks and thick hair that seemed full of gel, with a face strange for everyone that was used to seeing him with the mask; Mr.L was not changed at all, except that instead of the mask had two large dark circles.

"Ok. If someone were to ask, that's the plan. Nastasia is the sister of the Count, who is tutor of Mimi and O'Chunks ... "

"Why me? Asked Count "Count asked with disappointment.

"In revenge for forced me to plan this vacation just because Nastasia was sick" Dimentio said smiling.

"But ... You told me that he had offered to his will ... "He stepped in Nastasia, addressed to the Count.

"However, I and Mr.L are brothers and cousins of the Count. End. Now let's go "Dimentio ended.

They gathered around him.

* snap *

"Ciao, Castle Bleck!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, they've left! If you ask me, they have just teleported in the apartment that Dimentio rented by the sea ...**

**Each day there will be a different theme and a different character!**

**Ready? Go!**

**If you liked the story, Rewiew!**

**:D**


	2. Mimi and the strawberry granita

**A/N: There you are? Start the holidays!**

**The protagonist of the first day is Mimi, what will combine? :)**

* * *

**Mimi and the strawberry granita**

* * *

****-07.01.12-

Mimi woke up in a good mood, with a smile on her face. She looked around: on the other side of the room Nastasia, who shared the room with her, was sleeping peacefully.

She got up and went down the hall: she took one look into the room to her right, within not slept very quietly Mr.L, O'Chunks and, in the other corner, Count Bleck.

But where was...?

She could not think that she found herself in front of Dimentio, asleep on a chair, just under the breath of the air conditioner. She giggled and he , for the light sleep, woke up.

"What are you doing here, Mimi? Go back to sleep, it's early, "said a sleepy Dimentio.

Mimi turned and went back into the room, waiting for the others to wake up. While waiting, she took her diary and made a sketch of Dimentio asleep on the chair under the air conditioner. "Unforgettable" she whispered with a chuckle.

An hour later, they were finally able to wake up, putting on the swimsuit and get to the beach. She had forgotten one little detail: they were in Italy and, being in Italy, to interact with others she had to speak Italian, and the only ones who knew it were ... Mr.L and Dimentio. "Who knows what these people say" thought Mimi "While we do not understand ... that injustice. "

Finally they managed to sit on a table waiting for breakfast.

"What do you want?" Said Dimentio.

"A strawberry granita" said Mimi , ready.

"You can not eat a granita for breakfast!" He said.

"Yes I can," she said.

At that moment the waiter. "What do you want?"

"Six donuts" said Mr.L "Three capuchins, two cafes and a juice .." he turned to Mimi.

"What taste, Mimi?"

"I want a STRAWBERRY GRANITA!"

"At Strawberry" he said, addressed to the waiter.

Shortly after he returned. The donuts, pastries filled with cream, smote: the Count Bleck stained the shirt, Mr.L filled his face with cream and O'Chunks had it blown out from donut fouling all the other.

"O'Chunks!" Mimi shouted. "My dress!" In fact, Mimi's dress, yellow with red spots, had a large spot of cream on top.

"Now I must go and change it. Ugh, a moment and i come again to you, "said Mimi but Nastasia, sitting on his left, took her by the arm. "You can not teleport you in front of everyone! I'll walk with you, 'K? "

Mimi went to the apartment with Nastasia, changed and went back.

At some point, however, Mimi stopped, staring at an illuminated sign.

"Is an ice cream parlor that?" Asked to Nastasia.

"Yes, why?"

"O'Chunks certainly have paid my juice on the floor, can I get a strawberry granita?"

"Sure, why not?" And got to the counter.

"Can I have a strawberry granita?" Said Mimi. The ice cream man, however, did not understand.

"A strawberry granita, please, 'said Nastasia. Mimi looked at her, stunned. "But you know Italian?"

"Google translator" she said, pointing to his cell.

Mimi took the granita and Nastasia paid with the money Mr.L had given her the evening before.

They headed toward the beach, for the second time.

"Can I have your granita for a moment? Smells good, "said Dimentio to Mimi.

Mimi passed it to him with an expression in his face that said "I can eat the granita for breakfast!"

After five minutes, though, she realized that the granita was not yet returned.

"Ok, you've had it, can I get my granita now?"

"NO."

**A/N: And here ends the first day of sea ... I know that Mimi is a bit angry, Dimentio the finished her granita! hahaha;)**

**Like it? R&RRRRRRRRRRR! xD**


	3. Nastasia and the water

**A/N: Welcome back to the holidays of the group Bleck! Hahahah: P**

**We are on the second day of vacation ... And Stella (real name is Sophia, but Dimentio continues to call her Stella and we now call her Stella), my OC, called Nastasia, Dimentio, Mr.L, Count, Mimi and O'Chunks to a pool party !**

**And not many people know why Nastasia like water;)**

**Nastasia and the water**

-07.02.12-

Stella mounted on her scooter. "I will show you the way!"

Nastasia got up in the place in front of right. Mr.L looked at her with disappointment. "But we decided that I am driving !"

"You must drive on the left, Mr.L."

Mr.L there was very shocked, but managed to take the others safely to the party. There was not a lot of people, but it was better that way.

Nastasia looked at the surface of the pool water reflecting the sky, and took a deep breath. The first day she could not even come close to the sea because they continued calling her, but this time no one would stop her.

O'Chunks immersed an arm in water, making it ripple. Nastasia continued to stare as if hypnotized ... As long as the Count, passing by, intentionally slammed his shoulder against hers, awaking her.

She turned toward him, still with a smile on her face.

"Want help to carry the bags?" she asked, changing expression.

"No, the Count replied," replied the Count.

"All into the poooooooooooooooooool!" shouted Stella, in that moment, diving.

Nastasia was only waiting for this: she ran to the edge of the pool and dived, leaving the Count stunned by her speed.

Nastasia dipped.

She felt the water stroke her hair, as it had not for so much. It was a wonderful feeling. The water was cold and all the heat that had been dissolved in a moment, tempered by that marvelous place under water.

She emerged a moment, sniffing the smell of chlorine.

She turned, and saw Mimi plunge. Dimentio was in the water, not far from her. Mr.L and O'Chunks were taking the sun. At first sight, the Count was missing, but he could also wait.

She immersed herself again.

She listened to the noises, muffled. Her eyes were closed, because if she had kept them open she would have seen only an indistinct mass of blue. That indistinct blue mass had memories for her. She remembered when she was a child, every morning she bathed in the sea, her little house on the shore waiting for her. She remembered her friends as they played ball. She remembered when she won the medal for winning the swimming race. She was the best in his small town. And she also remembered when she was climbing over the mountains, which divided his city from the rest of the world, to see what was there. She recalled when the water rose, she screamed, and no one heard her. She recalled the floods drown her home, and their houses. Coming up, taking away everything. She vainly trying to escape. Then, the power that flowed from his hand, which stopped the water and rescued her. As in a dream. She discovered to be the last, with a power that no one else would ever have. She remembered how she had been crying for so long, hoping that the water will come down and take everything to normal. And she recalled how she had crossed the mountains and reached the rest of the world. She remembered how the little Nastasia, ten years, took on a mask and had become the person "professional" that now exist. But that water, only it, knew how to dissolve.

Nastasia came up, and breathed. "Maybe I should hate water," she thought, "but she manages to remember. I could not. "

She immersed herself again, then hit the leg of someone.

He came back on. "Sorry," she said. She could see nothing (because the water in her eyes), and had no idea who had in front.

The Count looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, Nastasia"

But she was already under water, to recall the lost memories.

**A/N: Awwwwwwww ****

**I do not know how I got this idea, Nastasia's past. Good?**

**Let her to dry hair, now, before returning to the apartment.**

**Who will come after? Not telling!**

**R&R! Continue to follow me! :D**


	4. Dimentio and the boredom

**A/N: This part is inspired by a REAL stupid dialogue between me and a friend, while I tas trying to write something to put on FanFiction!**

**When we was doing this, near us we had a 'Focus' paper so we took a bit of inspiration by that xD**

** !**

* * *

**Me: "Aaaaaargh!**

**But why are you laughing?**

**Not on facebook! Why on facebook? Nuooo"**

**"Because I receive a lot of likes!"**

**(p.s: D stands for Dimentio. M stands for Mimi, ok?)**

* * *

**Dimentio and the boredom**

-07.03.12-

Shortly after noon, that time is called "time of the nap."

Well, for those who sleep.

And if someone did not sleep, that was Dimentio.

Why?

Mimi.

"But how beautiful DimmyDimmyDimmy is staying at the seaside? Awwww today I made a sand castle! "

"Come on, I'm writing a story, shut up!"

"From what you write stories?"

"Shut up! Stella has challenged me to write a stupid story "

_Once upon a time, long long long time ago lived a girl called Little Red Riding Ditch._

_Why Ditch? Because that girl was so ugly that they had hooded her and thrown her into a ditch._

M "Nice one!"

D "That is advertising. Listen and do not read the newspaper! "

M "Oh."

_That girl one day saw an earthquake fault and fell down the crevasse._

M "But you do not see the faults! It is full of sewage muahaha "

D "Ok."

_And when he came up she had melted._

M "But how? how can he return on? ahahahahahah my cheeks are hurting! "

_She was back on through the magic of fairies._

M "aahahahahahahah but you put that my cheeks hurt? Noooo! Dimentio idiot! "

_Those poor fairies were never considered by anyone, not even .._

M "And they had reassembled her, however, she smelled of sewage."

_.. Mimi._

_To handle life in the pit she bought a samsung smart TV._

_So she saw the match Italy-Spain, finished with a 4-0 ... for Italy, of course._

M "But of course write it into a giant size!"

_... for Italy, OBVIOUS._

M "I burn my eyes, I want to sleeeeeeep!"

M "(read with Mimi accent)"

_And then go to celebrate, Little Red Riding Ditch ... in Spain._

D "But she was not in a ditch?"

M "But when they see her in Spain they reput her in the ditch!"

D "She was out with the stupid fairies."

M "You want the pillow?"

* throws pillow *

M "Say me goodnight!"

D "NO."

M "Do not go away! I have to help you writing the story! "

M "But you are able to sit still? ahahahah "

M "You have to write it, you said what a crap."

D "What a crap."

M "Annotated History .."

M "What eats frogs."

D "But who?"

M 'Little Red Riding Ditch! "

_Little Red Riding Ditch, because he had nothing to eat, eat frogs and snails._

D "Thanks for the idea"

M "With sewage! aahahahah "

M "So her breath is bad and the ditch began to smell rotten."

D "Use Vivident xylit!"

M "Then she emigrated to the city of stinkcity."

D "o_O all this makes no sense."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me "But why do you watch dragonball? Ahahhaahah xD"**

**My friend "Shut up."**

**Ok, this makes no sense.**

**The next will have more sense, I swear! I hope you had fun xD**


	5. The Count and the smile

**A/N. Awawawawaw.**

**I chose ... Whom have I done?**

**Mimi, Nastasia, Dimentio ... (ahahahah the last did not make sense!)**

**I know you all want Mr.L, he will be in NEXT chapter! 3**

**Here we turn to the serious stuff ...**

**I chose the Count.**

* * *

**The Count and ... the smile :)**

-07.04.12-

Mimi stopped at the 'roadblocks'.

"Come on guys! All here! "

"What are you going to do asks the Count?"

"Race to the Sea! Count, do 3 2 1! "

"Ok."

The Count looked at the guys move to the line that Mimi had just drawn.

The determination of O'Chunks.

The softness of Nastasia.

The joy of Mimi.

The ambiguity of Dimentio.

The readiness of Mr.L.

"Three, two, one, go! ..." He watched them go, each to his speed.

"... The Count said ..." he whispered.

And he realized. It was a bore, speaking in third person. By now he was accustomed to do so. The reason?

No one had ever asked.

Perhaps because he was the boss.

Perhaps because he liked it.

Or, perhaps, because he was not what they called 'Count Bleck'.

Flashback.

The first to call him that was Dimentio. **[see below in the A/N]**

And then all.

Maybe he did not want to reveal his name.

Perhaps he could not.

Or, perhaps,_ was_ not even Blumiere.

He sighed.

Then he looked at them. Now they were in water.

They were what, you could define a family.

He felt as if they were his siblings.

He _loved_ them as if they were his sibilings.

He, who was not Blumiere, but it was not the Count.

He took care of them ... And they took care of him.

It was wonderful.

He had never been so happy. Feel them close, gave him something of joy.

"Come on, Count! Come in the water! "

He looked toward the sun. The sea sparkled.

Slowly immersed in water, and was surrounded by sketches of his friends.

And he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Short :( but I liked it, sees another side of Count :3**

**Sorry for the note in the middle of the story ... refers to another of my stories, one that speaks of the beginning of SPM, that I have not published yet (I think I'll publish it when I finish this). Go see Chapter 2 and you will find when dim call him for the FIRST time Count Bleck! Yay!**

**How am I going? R & R!**


	6. MrL and the exchange of identity

**A /N: Welcome back :3**

**Ok, now for something a little longer ..**

**Yes, there is MR.L! HAPPY? xD**

**We dedicate this chapter to you ... yes, perhaps a bit silly .. Boh!**

**Have at you! :P**

**Mr.L and the exchange of identity**

* * *

-07.05.12-

"Yuhuuuuuu! Seeeeeeeea "shouted Mimi.

"It's so hot ..." complained Nastasia.

"Today should be the worst" commented Dimentio.

"I want the seat in the shade!" Added a lot of them.

Is that since they had only 2 parasols, the Count and ... Yes, Mr.L, found themselves in the sun.

The Count took a newspaper and began reading.

Mr.L lay down, turned, water sprinkled ... Nothing.

* Pum *

"Mr.L?" Dimentio raised his head.

Mr.L was lying, as abandoned, on the couch.

"Quick, let's drag him in the shade!"

"I have a bad feeling ..." whispered Nastasia.

"Go to the bar and get some cold drink. Mimi, stays here. Are you ready to ... change shape. For others, I will use some illusion. "Said Dimentio.

"But .. Can I put it back in a minute ... "interjected Nastasia.

"No, do not mess."

"And then ... It will be fun! "said Mimi.

"K. .. If you say so ... "

Dimentio passed a towel to Mimi and put them on the face, waiting.

"You will be Peach" Mimi whispered Dimentio.

Mr.L -or Luigi?- awoke.

"... W-what's g-going on?"

Those that were Dimentio and Mimi, moved the curtains. The familiar faces of Mario and Peach appeared in the eyes of Luigi.

"Hey Luigi ... Finally you're awake ... "whispered Peach * Mimi *.

"Yes, finally! The heat makes bad jokes, bro! "Said Mario * Dimentio *.

"I had a strange dream ..." said Luigi.

"Really? Want to tell me? Mario, why not go and see where is Daisy? "Continued Peach * Mimi * with a smile.

"I go and come back!"

Dimentio returned to the bar where, seated on a table, the others had bought some ice drinks.

"Ok guys. Nastasia, Daisy. O'Chunks, Wario. Count, Waluigi.

Let the show begin! I remind you that these forms are illusions to the eyes of Luigi, so I remind you not to use our names. O'Chunks, stay stupid and just say "Waaariooo". For the rest, remember who we are to his eyes! "

The four left the bar.

"Hey guys!" Luigi exclaimed surprised.

"I told you that they would arrive!" He said with a (more) smile Peach * Mimi *.

"I had a strange dream ... However, now that we are all here, does not count! Hey, guys, but you really are a beautiful couple! I want a kiss! "

"But .." Mario * Dimentio * frowned. "What?" "Yes, perhaps you are transvestites who try to fool me! Hahaha Kiss! Kiss! "

* Mimi * Peach looked around, blushing.

* Dimentio * Mario took her, touched his lips with hers, and then let her go.

"See," he said, looking with challenge the eyes of Luigi.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWI KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOFT BETWEEN DIMENTIO AND MIMI! I'LL SIGN ME THAT! "Mr.L yelled, running away towards the sea.

"WHAT!" Dimentio ran after him.

"We've been tricked" concluded Nastasia.

O'Chunks asked something to Nastasia.

"Yes, he didn't saw us masked because it was Mr.L, not Luigi." She said.

Mimi was still with a stupid smile on her face.

"Mimi? Mimi! "Tried to wake her O'Chunks.

"Eh? What? "Mimi returned to its normal form, indeed, human.

"Excuse me, I'll get my diary, this is a date to score!"

* * *

**A/N: awwwww ... Aahahahahah ..**

**Ripped off!**

**The next will be with O'Chunks! Poor thing, we always keep him for last :(**

**Ciao! R&R!**


	7. O'Chunks and the voice

**A/N: Welcome back to the series Seashells and Sunshine! (Thanks again to Fezzes64 4 the name xD)**

**Today is the day of our dear O'Chunks!**

**[Fun Fact: in the Italian version of the game O'Chunks is called "Pugnazzo" and has a mobster accent ahahah]**

* * *

**O'Chunks and ... the voice?**

* * *

-07.06.12-

O'Chunks awoke. The day was normal, except that they were not at the Castle ... but at the sea.

Dimentio, not far from him, woke up.

O'Chunks spoke.

"Good morning to you too" replied Dimentio.

Then he went into the kitchen and opened the curtains.

Nastasia, yawning, entered the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

O'Chunks answered.

"Ok, I'll do toast," she said.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Mr.L were sitting on the couch, had turned on the TV and were watching a stupid cartoon, called "Kiss me Licia".

O'Chunks asked for something.

"No, you can not put the sport, we want to watch cartoons," said Mimi and Mr.L the same time.

O'Chunks muttered.

"Hey, you're right that they the cartoons but not be always look at so angry, you will look after," said a sleepy Dimentio, just entered.

After breakfast, O'Chunks asked for something to the Count.

"Yes, now we go to the beach said Count Bleck" he said.

The guys arrived at the sea.

O'Chunks asked something to Nastasia.

"Yes, here is the bronzer" she said, passing it to him.

"It's not fair, he's already tanned!" Interjected Mimi.

O'Chunks replied.

"Ok, ok, I understand, the tan is never enough" left Mimi.

O'Chunks used the tanning and fell asleep on the couch shortly after.

After a few hours, O'Chunks woke up by cold water.

He yelled.

"Hahaha, I know it's cold! And, no, I do not want to taste your fists! "Said an amused Mr.L.

That was the last straw.

O'Chunks stood up, turned his face against the sky indeed, _against the wall_, and screamed.

"Er ... No, O'Chunks, I'm not going to make you talk! I hate your accent! "

"Racist" whispered O'Chunks.

* * *

**A /N: Here we go! Why did not I let him speak? Being Italian, the stories are originally written in Italian and it is impossible to translate in the manner of O'Chunks! I hope he doesn't hate me now :(**

* * *

**Sciao! R & R!**


	8. Sofia and the traduction

**A / N: We are already at the seventh -no,eight- part!**

**This is Saturday, and since the others are finished, I have dedicated it to Sofia Stella, my OC.**

**Have fun!**

**Sofia and the problem of translation**

-07.07.12-

Sofia looked at the screen of her mobile phone. Saturday 7 had arrived.

She climbed aboard her scooter, towards the sea. In an hour they came at the seaside, where the Count and the others were eating breakfast.

Obviously, Sofia was not alone.

With her there were 3 friends: Serena, Luana and ... _where is Caterina?_

Caterina came running.

"Scusa Sof... Ma il tram era in ritardo... Mica son fortunata ad avere un motorino come voi! **Sorry Sof ... But the tram was late ... I'm not lucky to have a motor like you!**" apologized Caterina.

"Ok ragazze, voglio farvi conoscere dei miei amici... Una cosa: sono inglesi. **Ok girls, I want to introduce you to my friends ... One thing: they are English.** "

"E non sanno l'italiano? **And do not they speak Italian?**" Serena broke in angrily. "Non potevano impararselo prima di venire? **They could not learn it before coming?"**

"**Hmm .. Only two of them**. "Concluded Sofia. "**Now let's go**".

Mr.L looked at the girls arrive.

Sofia was always herself: the usual red and wavy hair, with a pair of short jeans and a green costume.

Serena was in stature precise to Sofia, but brunette, with a smaller face and much darker skin. She also had shorts and a yellow costume.

Luana was slightly lower of the two, with curly dark hair and a white dress and a miniskirt.

Caterina had short brown hair, a red bathing suit and shorts wide.

"Hello boys!" Said Sofia. The 'boys' turned.

"Wow, quindi sono loro quelli di cui ci stavi parlando? **Wow, so they are the ones that you were talking about?**" Said Luana to Sofia.

"Esattoooo **Riiiight**" she answered.

"What did she say?" Said Mimi.

"Nothing important Mimi. Here, girls, they're Mimi, Nastasia, Bleck, Dimentio, Mr.L and O'Chunks "

"O'Cosa? **O'What?**" Said Serena.

"O'Chunks, ok?" Said Sofia.

"Mr.L is the best!" Said Caterina.

"High five friend!" Said Mr.L.

"Yes!" Catherine and Mr.L high fived.

"Ok, come on, let's go to lunch," concluded Sofia. "See you later!"

They looked them go away.

At one point, Louise turned and shouted: "DIMENTIO SEI UNO GNOCCOOO **[see A/N]**!"

Dimentio and Mr.L burst out laughing.

The others stopped to think about .. _What has she said?_

Stella gave a pat on the shoulder to Louise, turned and laughed too.

The girls took a beach umbrella not far from them.

After two hours of relaxation, almost all went for a swim ... Except O'Chunks and Serena.

Ironically, O'Chunks was the one that knew less of Italian, and Serena the one that knew less of English.

But they could not not think.

Serena ten times envied the tanning of O'Chunks, twenty times wondered how to talk to him and for thirty-two times tried to figure out how to spell 'O'Chunks'.

O'Chunks however, thought why he didn't go to swim with the others, then repented and thought he could say a word, but do not know which.

In the end, he chose it.

"Ciao" Serena raised her head and smiled.

"Ciao"

Serena then noticed that there were nearby a bucket and a shovel.

She pointed them.

He understood, and together they began to build a sand castle.

And, quietly, talked, also drawing on the sand, communicating without speaking, but with gestures that were worth a thousand words.

When Sofia returned from the water, saw their castle, and asked them: "But how did you understand you?" In both languages .

They both shook their heads.

Serena said: "Non c'è bisogno di parlare la stessa lingua per capirsi **There is no need to speak the same language to understand each other.**"

She and he looked into their eyes.

**A/N: Aww!**

**My three friends are real, I just changed the names :3**

**What does "DIMENTIO SEI UNO GNOCCO!" mean?**

**Aahahhahahahahah :P is a dialect way of saying that is sexy xD**

**The next chapter will be the last ... :(**

**Did you enjoy the series? R&R! : DD**


	9. The last day

**A / N: And so, we reached the last chapter ... I'll try to do it longer ...**

**Oh yeah! I put a bonus chapter, except that I have not brought it in this story! In the A/N under, I'll say you the name!**

**ps: Stella is my OC u.u (And in the other part I called her Sofia, wow, I have very clear ideas xD)**

* * *

**The last day**

-07.08.12-

Mimi closed her eyes.

The light entered the room, illuminating everything.

It was the last day.

The last time to see the sea.

Mimi Nastasia woke up in a hurry.

"Nassy, wake up! We must go! "

"Mimi ... It's not even six ... We have to leave at nine ... "

"Exactly! We must go to the beach! "

Nastasia turned in the blankets.

"Ask someone else ... I'm tired " Mimi snorted, breaking into the boys' room.

"WHO WANTS TO COME TO THE SEA?" She yelled.

The four awoke up suddenly.

"Never. Do. It. Again! "Said Dimentio .

"Let us sleep exclaims Count Bleck!"

"Oof oof oof! But I want to go to seaaa" complained Mimi.

"I will come... Because of you I couldn't sleep no longer" said Mr.L, putting himself in the foot.

"Oooh, thanks thanks thanks L!" Mimi said, hugging him.

"Ow!"

* * *

"But it's still dark, Mimi! Why are we going to the beach at this hour? "Exclaimed Mr.L, just out the door.

"You'll see ..." Mimi smiled.

* * *

Mr.L was surprised. Mimi as well.

"It's wonderful ..." Mimi whispered.

The sky was a pale pink color, and the sun was dawning on the sea.

"But usually should not be a sunset over the sea?" Said a voice behind them.

The two turned around. It was Nastasia.

"Nassy!" Mimi embraced her. "you changed your mind, huh?"

"Well, miss this show would be like-"

"DIMMY!" Interrupted Mimi.

"I think we're all here" closed Mr.L, seeing behind them O'Chunks and Count.

Mimi sat down, watching the spectacle of the rising sun.

_Despite all were tired for the bonfire, they went with me ... What a beautiful thing ... _Mimi thought with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes of contemplation of the dawn passed.

"Beach Tennis Tournament!" Shouted, at one point, O'Chunks.

Mimi turned angry.

_Why should we stop watching the sky for a tournament of be-_

But the others had taken the bats and were running to the field.

"Come on Mimi!" Shouted one of them.

Mimi sighed, picked up a racket and ran into the field.

The 'teams' and O'Chunks Mr.L against Nastasia and Count had already started playing.

Dimentio , instead, was dribbling with Mimi.

Or at least he _tried_ to dribble.

Mimi was denied at tennis.

And more to the _beach_ tennis.

And Dimentio did not want to throw easy balls, because he _had_ to show how good he was.

In short, they could not understand each other.

In the other camp, meanwhile, Nastasia and Count had just won a set.

Nastasia and Mr.L were experts in the game, while the Count never moved and O'Chunks or crushed all balls in his field or pulled them high and outside.

* * *

At the end Mr.L and O'Chunks won.

The four looked around: where were Dimentio and Mimi gone?

The rackets were resting on the ground, no sign or ticket left.

But it was easy to see where they would go.

Mr.L pointed to the water, where two figures were splashing.

They ran inside.

Obviously they were Dimentio and Mimi, engaged in a splashing battle.

Without even asking, they joined the battle.

* * *

At eight and a half they had gone back in the apartment, ready to go.

Mimi bound her hair, still wet.

Dimentio took off the sand from his clothes.

O'Chunks closed packing.

Nastasia cleaned everything with a simple gesture.

Mr.L rekindled the TV, hoping to look a bit of cartoons.

The Count made sure they brought everything.

A few minutes before 9 am, someone knocked.

It was Stella, with a pair of new sunglasses, who had come to greet them.

He looked at them teleport away at 9 o'clock, saluting with his hand.

_Bye guys... I'll miss you..._

* * *

**A/N: Here, this series is over :(**

**What do you think? If you think well, maybe I could think of making one for the Mario Brothers ... ;)**

**I started this series on the first day of vacation and I finished the last day of vacation! :) Just that I have done 2 weeks, not one u.u**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Oh yeah! The bonus chapter! Click on my profile and look for the story: Seash and Sunsh BONUS: Night Of The Bonfire! :D**

**End-**

**Ciaoo! ****


End file.
